As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include printers for printing documents or other data from the information handling systems. To diagnose errors or other problems with a printer, most printers have diagnostic pages stored in the printer's firmware for printing various information regarding printer configurations, print quality, printing alignment, toner quality or levels, etc. However, existing diagnostic pages and techniques are generally not user friendly and often make it difficult for a user (e.g., a customer) to diagnose a printer error. Moreover, each printer model (even for the same manufacturer) typically uses a different process for accessing and presenting the diagnostic information to the user.